<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>T e n d e r . by WriterEunoia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387221">T e n d e r .</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterEunoia/pseuds/WriterEunoia'>WriterEunoia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, JohnJae are whipped, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Rimming, Smut, domestic johnjae, this wasn't supposed to be this long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterEunoia/pseuds/WriterEunoia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” Jaehyun says again, firmer this time. A fact. “I know I’ve said this to you before and I mean it every time I say it, but I want to say it again. I love you for everything that you are. I love everything that you have to give. I love you because you love me fully and completely, accepting me for who I am and taking everything that I have to offer. I love you because you take care of me. I love you because you make me laugh. I love you because even in my hardest times, in my toughest moments, you’ve supported me and I want you to know that I am so very excited to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t wait to marry you, to be yours forever and ever, and tell the world that you’re mine. For fucks sake, I know I say it so much but I really do mean it. I love you, John Seo.” </p><p>Alternatively: Just 4k words of domestic JohnJae smut and fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>T e n d e r .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have found, through writing this, that a.) I am devastatingly WHIPPED for Johnny Seo and b.) tender moments are my favorite moments to write about. The smut is just icing on the cake.<br/>But on another note, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. It took me four days (Or would it be five? It's 12 am!) and three nights to get this out (mostly because I didn't want to rush it and I'm a perfectionist), and I never intended it to be this long. I suppose this is what happens when one is sleep-deprived and flooded with thoughts of Johnny Seo's honey- brown eyes. </p><p>Song Inspirations:<br/>The Few Things (With Charlotte Lawrence)- JP Saxe, Charlotte Lawrence<br/>Angel-FINNEAS<br/>Start of Time-Gabrielle Aplin</p><p>As always, comments and kudos are always welcome and greatly appreciated!</p><p>// 11.9.20: Hello my lovely readers! I am now looking for a beta reader to work with, that can proofread and edit some of my upcoming works. If you are confident in your grammar skills, and are creative when writing, please message me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/hyunie_skz">@hyunie_skz</a>, so that we can further discuss the details of this arrangement. I am looking forward to hearing from you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It’s in the haze of the early morning when Jaehyun wakes up that he realizes he’s in love with Johnny. It’s less of a realization and more of a confirmation in a way. Jaehyun has known he’s loved Johnny for a very long time. The simple gold band on his left ring finger is enough to signify that. Johnny proposed to him exactly a week ago today, one sleepy autumn morning on the balcony of their tiny loft apartment. It was surreal and of course, Jaehyun said yes because Johnny is his person and he doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else.</p><p>The sun is just coming over the horizon and casts a soft golden glow through their bedroom window. Johnny is sprawled out next to him on their king-sized bed, soft brown hair fanning across his forehead. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and Jaehyun drinks in the sight of his half-naked form. He’s all smooth lines and clean edges, soft in all the right places and he’s still perfectly toned, just the way Jaehyun remembers him being in their college days. He swears Johnny gets more and more attractive the older he gets.  Reaching out, he gently runs his hand down the expanse of his fiance’s bare torso, ring glinting in the sunlight. Johnny shifts a little in his sleep and Jaehyun slides his gaze up to his face. He’s so beautiful, it’s hard for Jaehyun not to stare. Johnny’s eyes flutter open, sunlight hitting the brown of his irises, making them shimmer like liquid honey, and Jaehyun smiles. He’s always loved those beautiful brown eyes. </p><p>“Jae?” Johnny calls out softly, voice husky, and laced with sleep. </p><p>Jaehyun leans closer to him, pressing himself into Johnny’s side. </p><p>“Hi,” He says softly, splaying his fingers out across the expanse of his lover’s torso. </p><p>Johnny hums a greeting and pats at his thigh. Jaehyun gets the message and moves to straddle Johnny’s waist. He’s immediately pulled down for a soft morning kiss. </p><p>“Sleep well?” Johnny asks once the two of them have pulled away. </p><p>“I did,” Jaehyun says. “Despite your snoring.” He flattens himself out, burying his face in Johnny’s neck.</p><p>The latter snorts. </p><p>“I don’t snore,” He moves his large hands down the expanse of Jaehyun’s body, hands kneading gently into the globes of his ass. The smaller male hums his approval, hips moving back, chasing Johnny’s touch. </p><p>“You do,” He says matter-of-factly. “It’s not loud but you definitely do.” </p><p>Johnny opts to kiss him in lew of a response and Jaehyun returns the favor, languidly moving his lips against the other’s. </p><p>He loves slow mornings like this when the two of them can wake up slowly together without fear of being late for work. They both have a long holiday and Jaehyun plans on using every minute of it. The two of them don’t get enough time together anymore, always rushing off to their next appointment or their next booking. Jaehyun can’t complain though. Modeling is something that he’s always wanted to do and he knows that Johnny is more than happy running his photography company. But Jaehyun would be lying if he said he didn’t miss waking up to someone in the morning. It’s been so long since the two of them have been able to do anything more than exchange quick kisses on the off chance their schedules align enough for them to see each other during the day. He misses his fiance. </p><p>Pulling away, he takes a moment to stare down at the man that he is going to marry. His heart is heavy with anticipation of what is to come but it gives him a hopeful feeling. So many new beginnings. </p><p>“What?” Johnny asks, staring up at him, gaze unfaltering. </p><p>Jaehyun reaches up to trace the lines of his face, running his fingers gently down the slope of his nose and over the curve of his lips. He notes that after a few days of forgetting to shave, Johnny has a little stubble coming in on his upper lip. He finds it hot. </p><p>“I love you,” He says softly and the words float into the open air, settling around them in a blanket of emotions. </p><p>Johnny’s eyes fill with admiration and a bright smile plays at his lips. </p><p>“Aw I love you to-,” He starts, but Jaehyun presses a gentle finger to his lips. </p><p>There’s so much he hasn’t said over the span of their six-year relationship, so many things he <em>hasn’t </em>had to say because Johnny knows. Of course, he knows. He would never have proposed if he wasn’t certain Jaehyun loved him. But sometimes, Jaehyun needs to talk, needs to say things he knows Johnny already knows because sometimes the feelings overwhelm him, swell up in his throat and the need to let them spill becomes unbearable. </p><p>Johnny settles, mouth quiet but his eyes are filled with interest and a little bit of concern. </p><p>“I love you,” Jaehyun says again, firmer this time. A fact. “I know I’ve said this to you before  and I mean it every time I say it, but I want to say it again. I love you for everything that you are. I love everything that you have to give. I love you because you love me fully and completely, accepting me for who I am and taking everything that I have to offer. I love you because you take care of me. I love you because you make me laugh. I love you because even in my hardest times, in my toughest moments, you’ve supported me and I want you to know that I am so very excited to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t wait to marry you, to be yours forever and ever, and tell the world that you’re mine. For fucks sake, I know I say it so much but I really do mean it. I love you, John Seo.” </p><p>Johnny stares up at him, hands stilling where they cup the curve of his ass. He’s looking at Jaehyun with such intensity and emotion and Jaehyun knows it’s because he never gets emotional like this, never spills his feelings. He relishes in the fact that only Johnny gets to see this side of him. </p><p>“What brought this on?” Johnny asks softly, after a pause. He slides his hands up the curve of Jaehyun’s back then down again and settles them on his slim waist, fingers kneading gently into the skin there. </p><p>Jaehyun shrugs. </p><p>“I felt the need to say it,” He says, splaying his hands across Johnny’s chest. “I know that I’ve said it before, but I don’t say it very often.” </p><p>Johnny gives him a soft smile, fingers tracing patterns along Jaehyun’s waist, and sending shivers down his spine.</p><p>“You don’t need to,” He says. “I know that you love me. You don’t have to say it for me to know that it’s true.” </p><p>Jaehyun ducks his head, a soft smile playing on his lips and Johnny chuckles, pulling him down for another kiss. Jaehyun falls into it, slipping his tongue inside Johnny’s mouth. The two of them are in no hurry, and the kiss heats up, gaining intensity. Prior to meeting Johnny, Jaehyun wasn’t a fan of kissing. He couldn’t get past sharing spit with someone he barely knew, but after Johnny kissed him for the first time, nearly a year (yes a year, because Johnny was patient and content with waiting until Jaehyun was ready) into their relationship, he became addicted, asking for kisses all the time and Johnny, of course, happily obliged. </p><p>Johnny pulls away after a long moment and runs a hand down the expanse of Jaehyun’s back. </p><p>“Wanna make love to you,” He says. His voice is soft but his words start a fire under Jaehyun’s skin. </p><p>“Do it,” He says breathlessly. “Miss you in me.”</p><p>Johnny moves then and in a matter of seconds, Jaehyun finds himself on his back, bracketed between toned arms as the older male hovers over him.<br/>
“I love you,” Johnny says, voice soft and deep. Jaehyun shivers at the words.</p><p>There’s something about the way he says it with nothing short of reverence in his voice, like a vow.</p><p>Johnny moves back to sit on his heels, gently pushing Jaehyun’s legs apart.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so perfect,” He says, hands sliding down the inside of Jaehyun’s thighs. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to the inside of one of his knees, sucking a little at the skin there. Jaehyun arches into the touch, sparks radiating throughout his body. It’s been so long since Johnny has touched him like this and he’s so sensitive. It’s so simple yet so intimate at the same time and it’s enough to send his nerves into overdrive. </p><p> Johnny makes slow and steady work of littering the insides of Jaehyun’s thighs with marks, sucking harsh bruises into his skin then licking over them gently to soothe them. </p><p>“Absolutely perfect,” he murmurs as he sucks a bruise onto the skin where Jaehyun’s thigh meets his groin. </p><p>The latter moans high and loud. </p><p>“Johnny,” He says, breathless and needy. </p><p>Every touch leaves him burning and aching for <em> more </em>. </p><p>“It’s okay angel. I’ve got you.” </p><p>The pet name sits heavy in Jaehyun’s chest and leaves his head fuzzy with arousal.</p><p>Johnny moves to pull his shirt off, pushing it up until it bunches around Jaehyun’s armpits then tugs it over his head when the smaller male moves to help him take it off, tossing over the side of the bed. He wastes no time in marking up the rest of Jaehyun’s body with dark, blue, and purple bruises. Something that Jaehyun would normally be opposed to, but he doesn’t have a shoot for another week. They will have faded by then. He keens high and loud when Johnny starts on his nipples, latching onto them, biting and sucking without mercy. Jaehyun has always had sensitive nipples, so much so that he still wears pasties over them during the day. The feeling is so intense that his already hardened cock begins to leak precum in the confines of his briefs. </p><p>“<em> Johnny </em>,” He whines, hips bucking against the thigh Johnny has between his legs. “Please, please I need you.”</p><p>His head is filled with white noise, arousal making his mind hazy. All he wants is for Johnny to stop playing around and <em> fuck him </em>.</p><p>“Okay baby. I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you,” Johnny says. </p><p>He’s replaced his mouth with his fingers, rolling Jaehyun’s nipples between them while he reaches around in their nightstand for the bottle of lube. Once he’s found it, he settles back on his heels, fingers hooking into the waistband of Jaehyun’s boxers, tugging them down and over his toned legs. The latter’s hardened erection slaps heavily against his torso and he lets out a relieved moan. Johnny has yet to touch him in the way that he wants and he bucks his hips upwards searching for much-needed friction. Johnny places a steady on his hip, easing him back down to the bed. </p><p>“Please, please, please,” Jaehyun begs, voice thin with want. He’s so horny he could cry. He just needs something, anything to ease the fire burning under his skin. Johnny seems to get the message and Jaehyun watches through hooded eyes as his fiance slicks up three of his fingers, coating them liberally with lube. He takes his time easing the first one in, knowing that Jaehyun will need time to adjust. The younger male lets out a hiss and grapples at the sheets. </p><p>“O-oh fuck,” He stutters out. “Burns.” </p><p>Johnny reaches between his legs and slowly fists at Jaehyun’s cock to distract him from the pain. Once he’s relaxed enough, Johnny slips a second finger in, next to the first and Jaehyun takes it easier. </p><p>“Feels good,” He moans out, hands grappling at the sheets. </p><p>“Yeah?” Johnny asks, eyes trained on Jaehyun’s face. He’s giving Jaehyun this look like he wants to ravish him, eyes hooded and dark.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jaehyun breathes out. “More.” </p><p>When Johnny finally does ease in the third finger, Jaehyun keens high and loud, back arching off of the bed. It burns. Fuck it burns but it burns so so good. Johnny curls his fingers and Jaehyun jerks at the feeling.</p><p>“There?” Johnny asks, breathless and Jaehyun can only moan in response and then he’s practically screaming because Johnny begins to thrust his fingers at a brutal and unforgiving pace, curling them against his prostate. It’s sudden and overwhelming and he’s afraid he might come from Johnny’s fingers alone. As much as he’s enjoying it and as good as it feels, this isn’t the way that he wants to come. He wants to come on Johnny’s cock.</p><p>“<em> Johnny </em>!” He cries out, legs quivering.</p><p>His fiance has this look in his eyes, one that means he has other plans and Jaehyun knows that he isn’t going to get what he wants, at least not yet. </p><p>“Think you can come just from my fingers?” Johnny asks, voice deep with arousal. </p><p>Jaehyun can’t do anything but moan louder. The assault on his prostate is sending him over the edge faster than he would like. Johnny isn’t slowing down despite his constant thrashing. He only crooks his fingers a little more and grips Jaehyun’s waist a little tighter, holding him down. </p><p>“John-,” Jaehyun gasps eyes, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. “I- I’m close.” </p><p>He grits his teeth and reaches between his legs to pull himself off, but Johnny stops him, smacking his hand away. </p><p>“Don’t,” He says gruffly. “Gonna come on my fingers or you won’t come at all.” </p><p>Jaehyun sobs from overstimulation as the pool of arousal in his belly begins to swell, burning white-hot. He thrashes, hands grappling at the sheets, mouth hanging open in pleasure. He can feel the way Johnny is staring at him, the way he always does when they’re together in bed like this like he’s trying to memorize every single feature of Jaehyun’s face. </p><p>His orgasm hits him fast and quick like a train, and he arches off of the bed, a high keen spilling from his lips, cum splattering up along his torso and neck. It’s so powerful that he’s sure he blacked out for a moment. When he comes to, Johnny is still thrusting his long fingers inside of Jaehyun, slower but deliberate. </p><p>“John please,” Jaehyun says, voice thin. “It’s too much.”  </p><p>Johnny gives a few more thrusts of his fingers before he slowly pulls them out and leans up to kiss Jaehyun’s tears away. </p><p>“You’re always so good for me baby,” He says, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Always taking everything that I give you.” </p><p>Jaehyun gives him a soft smile, leaning into his touch. </p><p>“Gonna fuck me now?” He asks softly, once he catches his breath. </p><p>Johnny gives him a sly smile. </p><p>“Maybe. Kinda want you to suck me off first.” </p><p>Jaehyun rolls his eyes but his mouth waters at the thought.</p><p>“You sure you can last that long? It’s been a long time.” </p><p>He watches through hooded eyes as Johnny stands and pushes his shorts down, cock slapping against his abdomen with a wet sound. His own cock twitches at the sight. It’s been so long since he’s gotten to properly suck Johnny off and he pushes himself to his knees eager to get a taste. Johnny gives him a knowing smirk and moves closer. </p><p>“Gonna suck me off, baby?” He asks, voice somehow even deeper than before. </p><p>Jaehyun settles in front of him and wastes no time sucking the head of his lover’s cock into his mouth. The low moan he gets in response is enough to get him really going and he takes Johnny’s cock in one go, only gagging a little when it hits the back of his throat. </p><p>“Jesus!” Johnny says, gripping Jaehyun’s hair. “Fuck baby. Don’t choke.” </p><p>Jaehyun hums around him and swallows causing Johnny’s hips to jerk forward. </p><p>“You really like the taste of my cock don’t you baby,” Johnny says. He gives Jaehyun’s hair a soft tug and the smaller male pulls back, cock falling out of his mouth with a soft plop. He looks up at Johnny with a shy smile, eyes already starting to water. Taking Johnny’s cock, whether it be in his mouth or his ass, is no easy feat. Johnny isn’t massive but he’s bigger than Jaehyun in both width and length. </p><p>“Tastes good,” He says moving forward to take Johnny is his mouth again. </p><p>He sucks slower this time, letting his tongue do most of the work, swirling it from the base up to the tip before giving the head a soft kiss. Johnny’s cock is one of Jaehyun’s favorite things about him. It’s heavy and warm on his tongue and he’s absolutely addicted to the taste of it. He can feel his own cock beginning to stir between his legs and he squeezes his thighs together to get some much-needed friction. He sets an easy rhythm eventually, going deep and slow and swallowing every time Johnny’s cock hits the back of his throat. His eyes have a steady stream of tears flowing out of them, and there’s drool sliding from the corners of his mouth but he could care less. He wants to taste Johnny’s cum. </p><p>It seems, however, that his lover has other ideas because he pulls away sooner than Jaehyun would like. The smaller male hums his disapproval and Johnny gives him a sly grin. </p><p>“I know you’re trying to make me come,” He says, shoving Jaehyun back on the bed. “And it’s not gonna happen unless I’m in your ass.” </p><p>Jaehyun sighs and shimmies further up the bed, letting his legs fall open. </p><p>“Finally,” He says, trailing his hands along Johnny’s thighs as he moves closer. “I’ve only been waiting for <em> weeks </em>.”</p><p>Johnny’s gaze softens for a moment and he leans down to give Jaehyun a soft kiss. </p><p>“I know,” He says, hands running through Jaehyun’s hair. I know I haven’t been around that much, and I know it’s been a while since we’ve done anything.” </p><p>Jaehyun shakes his head and tugs Johnny down for another kiss.</p><p>“No need to apologize, baby,” He says when they separate. “We’ve both been really busy.”</p><p>Johnny’s smile only grows wider and he settles back on his heels, eyes darkening once again with determination.</p><p>Jaehyun watches as he starts to open a condom and reaches out a hand to stop him. </p><p>“Don’t,” He says and Johnny gives him a surprised look. “I’m pretty sure that both of us are clean since we’ve only been sleeping with each other the past six years (not to mention the fact that they lost their virginities to each other), so unless you’ve been sleeping with someone else…” He trails off at the determined look on Johnny’s face. </p><p>“As if,” Johnny says, tossing the condom to the side. “You know I would never.”</p><p>Jaehyun lets out a moan as he’s manhandled into the position that Johnny wants him in (ass in the air, face shoved into pillows.)</p><p>“I wanna see you,” He whines as Johnny’s breath ghosts over his ass. </p><p>“You will eventually,” Johnny says gruffly and before Jaehyun can respond, Johnny is swiping his tongue from Jaehyun’s balls up to the cleft of his ass. </p><p>The moan he lets out would put any porn star to shame.</p><p>Johnny eats ass the same way he eats food. Messily and without shame. Jaehyun is already hard again, and he can feel his precum dripping onto the sheets. </p><p>“<em> Oh </em> -,” Jaehyun moans out, hips grinding back to meet Johnny’s mouth. It feels so good and so <em> filthy </em> to have Johnny’s mouth between his ass cheeks. It sends his brain into overdrive and he moans shamelessly, loud and uncontained, not caring that their balcony doors are open. It’s not the first time they’ve been heard fucking, and it certainly won’t be the last. Johnny moans low and deep and reverberates up Jaehyun’s spine. He buries his face into the sheets below him, grinding his hips down to meet Johnny’s tongue. He thinks he can come again, just from getting his ass eaten, but of course, as always, Johnny has other plans. He pulls away much too soon and Jaehyun lets out a high wine, hips moving back to chase Johnny’s mouth. He gets a firm slap on his ass for his troubles and yelps in surprise. It fades into a broken moan, however, as Johnny thrusts into him in one go. He grits his teeth and beats the bed weakly with a closed fist at the feeling of being filled. It’s intense and he feels like he’s being split in two, stretched thin on Johnny’s cock. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” He mumbles into the sheets, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. It feels like his first time all over again. </p><p>Johnny presses kisses along his spine, reaching up to take one of Jaehyun’s hands in his own. </p><p>“I’ve got you,” He says softly. “I’m right here.” and Jaehyun’s heart clenches in his chest. </p><p>Despite his beast mentality and rough behavior in bed, Johnny always takes care of him, always makes sure that Jaehyun is doing okay before he proceeds with anything, and he’s always patient, content with waiting for Jaehyun to be ready. It makes the emotions swell in his chest and he rocks his hips back to distract himself from the possibility of crying. </p><p>Johnny sets an easy pace to start and Jaehyun is immediately fed up with it.</p><p>“Johnny,” He breathes out, wiggling his hips. “Stop playing around and <em> fuck me </em>.” </p><p>“I thought that’s what I was doing,” Johnny says from above him. Jaehyun can hear the smirk in his voice. </p><p>He lets out a frustrated whine and begins to slam himself back onto Johnny’s cock, high moans leaving his mouth. But <em> of course, </em> Johnny is adamant to have his own way and before Jaehyun can blink, he’s being shoved harshly into the bed with the power of Johnny’s thrusts. </p><p>“Yes!” He moans out, gripping the sheets in tight fists. “Fuck, just like that!”</p><p>Johnny drives into him again and again, never slowing the pace and Jaehyun swears he begins to lose his mind. He can’t think of anything else other than Johnny’s cock. The way it fills him up and splits him in two, driving into him so deep that he swears he can feel it in his belly. It drives him wild and he thrusts back again and again to meet Johnny’s brutal pace, voice going hoarse from the volume of his moans. Yet somehow, it’s not enough. He can feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach, simmering just below the surface but still, it’s not enough. </p><p>“John-,” He gasps out, hands grappling at the sheets. “S’not enough.” He slurs and Johnny slows his pace. He leans down so that his chest is flush with Jaehyun’s back and combs a hand through his hair. </p><p>“Tell me what you need.” </p><p>Jaehyun shakes his head, tears blurring his vision because he <em> doesn’t know </em>. It feels good to have Johnny buried in his ass like this, to feel the bruises forming on his hips but it’s not enough to send him over the edge. He feels Johnny pull out of him and lets out a sob at the loss but his lover is there again, hands maneuvering him so that he lays on his back. Johnny pushes into him again and settles once he’s balls deep, sliding his hands up the expanse of Jaehyun’s torso. </p><p>“Better?” He asks, thumbing over Jaehyun’s lips, and the latter nods. </p><p>Johnny hikes his legs up so that they’re hooked over his shoulders and begins to fuck into him with reckless abandon, hair falling into his face. He’s hitting Jaehyun’s prostate dead on and the smaller male can do nothing but revel in the pleasure. It’s so good that he can’t even make a sound, can’t think of anything other than the pleasure he’s feeling. He doesn’t even realize he’s closed his eyes until he feels Johnny’s hand settle on his neck. </p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>He hears the words but doesn’t register them, can’t think through the fog in his brain. Tears run down his cheeks and drool drips from his mouth, hole fluttering around Johnny’s cock. </p><p>“Look. At. Me.,” Johnny says again, louder and firmer and he presses into Jaehyun’s neck, fingers cutting off his air supply and slowing the blood flow to his brain. Jaehyun jerks in surprise at the feeling and his eyes fly open. He trusts Johnny with his entire life, knows that Johnny would never do anything to hurt him, but Johnny is strong, much stronger than him, and somewhere in the back of his mind, the thought occurs to him that he could <em> die </em> like this. The fire under his skin burns hotter.</p><p>Johnny’s eyes are dark with lust and power as he tightens his hands around Jaehyun's throat and he sets an impossible and brutal pace, driving Jaehyun up the bed and nearly into the headboard. </p><p>Jaehyun scrabbles at Johnny’s wrist, sob building in his throat as he feels his orgasm surge towards him. He screams when Johnny releases the pressure from his throat and he’s thrown into intense pleasure, unlike any he’s known before. It seems to never end as he cums and cums in thick ropes that spurt up his chin and into his open mouth. All the while, Johnny continues to fuck into him in the same, unforgiving pace.  He can’t move his lips or his limbs.  He’s lost all ability to do anything with his body and all he can do is lay there and take everything that Johnny has to give him. It only takes a few more thrusts for Johnny to succumb to his own orgasm, grunting as he comes into Jaehyun’s ass. </p><p>The come down from his high leaves Jaehyun shaking and he grapples at Johnny’s arms, tears flowing down his cheeks. </p><p>His fiance kisses him soft and slow, thumbing away the tears that roll down his cheeks, affirmations spilling from his tongue. Jaehyun revels in his touch as his breath evens out and his brain settles in a soft haze.</p><p>“I love you,” He says, voice hoarse. The emotions he quelled before swell up in his chest again and he bites his lip. He’s done enough crying for a year. </p><p>“Thank you,” He says eventually when he thinks he has his feelings under control. </p><p>Johnny is looking at him with that same intensity again like he’s trying to memorize Jaehyun’s every feature. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Jaehyun will never get over the way those words sound on Johnny’s lips, like a mantra, a vow, a promise. They lay together as the sun settles high in the sky, breeze rustling their half-open curtains. </p><p>“I have something for you,” Johnny says after a moment and he moves, slowly pulling out of Jaehyun’s wrecked hole. The action leaves him feeling empty and he whines, squirming in discomfort. </p><p>“I’ll be quick,” Johnny says as he stands. He uses his shorts to wipe himself down then leaves the room. </p><p>Jaehyun stretches his arms above his head, hissing a little as pain radiates up his back. He definitely won’t be walking properly for a few days. </p><p>True to his words, Johnny reappears moments later, a smile etched onto his face. He has his hands behind his back and Jaehyun narrows his eyes. </p><p>“You better not have a spider back there,” He says. He wouldn’t put it past Johnny to do something terribly creepy like throwing a random house spider on him.</p><p>Johnny chuckles and shakes his head. </p><p>“Not even close,” He says, moving to kneel next to the bed. He stretches out his arm and his hand opens to reveal a small velvet box.</p><p>Jaehyun sits up, heart thudding. </p><p>“What is that?” He asks, eyes searching Johnny’s face.</p><p>“Open it,” The latter says. </p><p>Jaehyun tenderly takes the box from his lover’s hands, biting his lip in anticipation. </p><p>“What the hell,” He says once he’s opened it. </p><p>There, laying on top a tiny velvet cushion is a ring. Silver and lined with diamonds. </p><p>“Johnny, what is this for?” Jaehyun asks, voice quivering. </p><p>Johnny smiles softly and takes the box from him, plucking the ring out. </p><p>“It’s for you,” He says, taking Jaehyun’s left hand.</p><p>“When I proposed to you the other day, this is the ring that I intended to give you,” He says as he slides the gold band off of Jaehyun’s finger. “I had this one made.” </p><p>Jaehyun is speechless. He was never picky about the ring. What it looked like didn’t really matter to him. It was nothing more than a symbol of their love for each other but Johnny has always been keen on what he likes when it comes to fashion and accessories. So <em> of course </em> he went out of his way to have something made special. He watches in awe as Johnny replaces the old ring with the new one and can’t help but wave his hand around. </p><p>“It’s pretty,” He says softly. “Thank you.” </p><p>He leans in and presses his mouth to Johnny’s.</p><p> His heart is full and so very content when Johnny pulls away and says “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>